Unexpected Surprises
by Mrs WiLL EsTeS
Summary: A lot of unexpected suprises happen to JJ and Beth ...... plz R
1. Default Chapter

I** know this chapter is going to seem boring but I promise there is a point to this new guy ... so just be patient**

Unexpected Surprises

OK Beth is about 4 months pregnant,it is December about 1 or 2 weeks before Christmas

(Beth is in her room ,lying down on the bed,sleeping..she wakes up)

"Oh God,what time is it ? I have got to go pick up Meg"Beth said

(Beth was supposed to go pick up Meg at Bandstand cause she didnt have a car and it was snowing horribly)

Bandstand

"Where is Beth she should've been here by now." Meg said

(Beth arrives exausted in the car .. Meg opens the door)

"What took so long?"

"I fell asleep ,I am soo sorry"

"So how was school?"

"Good.. We did lots of different things"....like ( Meg went on and on )

"Oh wow thats great "(Beth was trailing off when she noticed a familiar face)

"Its Bobby Armani!!!"Beth said

"Huh,Beth.What are you talking about?"

"Bobby Armani,he was one of my old boyfriends,we went to school together"

"Oh,wow well ..."

"Oh my god he's just walking in the middle of blizzard ,lets ask him if he wants a ride.."Beth said enthusiasically

"Sure why not but we need to get home in time for dinner"said Meg

OK.beth stops and gets out of the car

"Hey!!!"Beth said...(Bobby stops walking ,he pauses)

"Oh my god ,Hey Beth"Bobby said

"Hey,I was wondering do you need a ride,I mean it is like the middle of a Blizzard."Beth said

"Well ,ok"Bobby said

"You have to sit in the back though."Beth said

"Meg,Bobby,Bobby,Meg."Beth introduces them to eachother

"So Beth ,what have you been up to I mean I havent seen you or heard from you in a long time,I mean the last thing i knew was that you were engaged to some guy.I mean did you get married yet"Bobby said

"No I am not married"

"You mean your not married yet ,right?

"No we broke off the engagement in sometime in the summer"

"Why,and who was the guy?"(sounding interested)

"Well the guy was JJ Pryor and why because alot of things happened when we were in Hawaii and he was just the same person he usually was."Beth said

"Oh,Im sorry,Isnt JJ Pryor the one who is in the Marines?"

"Yup,that would be him."said Meg

"So now i am just living with the Pryors."Beth said

"Why?"asked Bobby

Beth and Meg laughed

"You havent heard...or seen any thing different about Beth?"asked Meg

"Nope,why whats up?"Bobby asked

"Im pregnant"Beth laughed

"You are I couldnt even tell"Bobby said

"Thanks,(quietly to Meg) I think."Beth said

"Well here we are.."

"Well nice talking to you Beth,hope everything works out for you,Oh and nice meeting you Meg."

"Same here"Meg said

"OK thanks"Bobby said(he shuts the car door )

"Well that was weird and akward"said Meg

"Tell me about it"Beth said

(they arrive home)

"What took you guys so long"Jack said

"Well Beth ran into a friend and she drove him home."Meg said

"Yes,Im sorry were alittle late"Beth said

"Its fine,your both here now so ..."said Helen


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

(on a plane)(It is only a few days till Christmas)

JJ's POV

I cant wait to see my family and ...........Beth god I miss them all.

(JJ goes into one of his bags looking for something and the mail drops out that he hadnt read yet)

"Wow this ones from Beth but it has my address"{(looking confused.JJ opens it and it says...)

Dear JJ,

There is something I have to tell you,it is very important and I need you to read this ver carefully..Im pregnant..

Back to JJ POV

"Oh my god,Beth is pregnant !This is huge!

and of course the baby is yours...When I told my parents that I was pregnant they agve me two choices one was that I would go live with my aunt Sara until the baby is born and then give the baby up for adoption and the other was that my parents will pay for a safe abortion..but I turned them both downand they disowned me and I have dropped out of college and I am now living with your family..I expect absolutly nothing from you,I'm just telling.

I love you

Beth

JJ's POv

What this is all happening so fast I cant believe this.I love Beth so much and she thinks I'm not going to help her raise our baby.She's crazy I love her and i am going to do all i can do to help her.

(The first plane stops,he has to take one more plane to get back home to surprise the family)(only few more hours)

Back to the Pryor House

"Beth are you still going to take me out for ice cream with Meg and Patty like you promised"said Will

"Of course,I would never break a promise,When do you want to go ?"said Beth

"Can we go after we clean up?"Will said

"OK,that's fine,Is it ok Mrs.Pryor?"

"Yes that is perfectly fine,ok lets clear the table"said Helen

(after they are done clearing the table they leave for ice cream)(they are now at the icecream parlor)

(they go to sit down at a table inside after they get their icecream)

"So..(she gets interrupted)Hey Bobby!!!"

"Hey,Im glad I caught you can we talk.......privatly......"said Bobby

(they go into the alley across the street so noone can hear the conversation)

"Beth when I do this you have to remain quiet and relaxed ,Got it?"said Bobby

"OK?" (Beth feels atlittle uncomfortable because he keeps struggling for something)

(Bobby takes out a gun from his pocket and as Beth tries to get away he says)

"Don't move another inch or you and your baby are gone!!"Bobby said

(he puts the gun up to her head)


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

Pryor House

"I wonder whats taking them so long" Helen said

"Well" Jack gets interupter by the doorbell

"I guess I''ll get that " said Jack he opens the door to find JJ

"Who is it Jack" asked Helen

"Come see"

"JJ!!!!!!!!" Helen gives him a big hug .... "Your home .. and your safe"

"Great to see you to mom , I missed you guys so much ... he returns the hug

"Great to have you home son" said Jack

"So where are Meg , Will , Patty , and .......... Beth"

(With a little bit of hesitation) ... Helen said .." they are all at the icecream parlor"

"Do you mind if I walk Down their and suprise them" said JJ

"You can't walk outside in this weather .. we'll drive you" said Helen

"Ok" ... JJ said

Icecream Parlor 

"I'm starting to get really scared Beth should have been back by now " Patty said to Meg

"Me to , but she's with Bobby right .. so he won't let anything happen to her ." said Meg

In the Ally 

"Ok .. Bobby , why don't you just put the gun down and tell me why your doing this." said Beth

"What wrong ... I'll tell you whats wrong " said Bobby

(Slowly he took off her clothes and raped her , Beth started to scream)

"Why are you doing this"Beth says sobbing very hard

"Not everything has to have a reason".....

as he comes closer to Beth again .. she screams again and this time loud enough that Meg and Patty heard it ....

Helen and Jack .... while Jack waits inside of the car .. they go into the parlor .. and they find Meg , Patty , and Will , but no Beth.... they still didnt see JJ yet ....

"Whats wrong Meg ... you seem nervous" said Helen

"Thank God you are here ... you see Beth...(she gets distracted when she see's JJ)

"JJ!!" ( All three run and all share a big hug (aww) )

"Whats wrong Meg ... where is Beth" said JJ (Conserned)

"I don't know , it has been lie an hour or so and she still has not come back" said Meg "(in a panicky voice)

JJ and Helen say at the same time ... "Come back from where?"

"From wherever she went with this guy she new form school named Bobby ..and we heard a scream come from across the street" said Meg

"Where did you say they are again"said JJ

"I am pretty sure across the street in the ally" Patty said

(JJ runs across the street .... and he finds Beth passed out ....... and Bobby is still their just watching her in pain.......)

"What the hell is goin on here" screamed JJ

"Oh well isnt it little war boyfriend .. come to save the day ... well itz to late " Bobby said with a smirk

(Beth wakes up from the ground)

"JJ?" Beth said softly

(JJ rushes to her side and holds her in his arms )

"I'm here Beth" ( Beth started to close her eyes cause she is in to much pain from when Bobby hit her)


	4. Let me be your Angel

**Chapter 4 .... (to really get into this chapter play a song like Let Me Be Your Angel)**

"Ok Beth , . Don't worry were going to get you to a hospital right away and you and our baby are going to be great." said JJ

(JJ calls for his mother to come .. and Bobby gets away ...... Helen come with the three kids by her side)

Helen says " What happened?!!?"

" No time to explain you need to find the nearest phone and call the ambulence ....... NOW" JJ demanded

" You need to stay awake Beth... you have to ........." JJ says sofly .. (ready to breakdown right then and there.......)

The ambulence comes and takes Beth in the back of the ambulence truck... JJ jumps on with her still holding her tightly

As the noises fade the five worried Pryors get into their care and drive to the hospital .... When the ambulence arrives at the hospital All the nurses and doctors rush to her side totally pushing JJ out of the way then a nurse comes and tell JJ he can't go in .......

" Sir , you need to fill in these forms for Miss Mason" says the nurse... while he is filling out the forms .. the family comes rushing in

" Do they know anything yet" asked Helen

" Of course not ..... we have to wait" said JJ in an angry and impatient voice

After a few hours the Beth's Doctor come out........." Mr.Pryor!? ....... Mr.JJ Pryor??

JJ answers " Yes Dr. Bounty ... do you know anything ?"

" Well right now she is in recovery .... but we have some bad news"

JJ stands up very nervous " What is it ..!!!??!!?"

" Well due to the abuse and all the stress she had , I'm sorry but she lost one of the babies"

" Wait, What do you mean by she lost one of the babies?" asked JJ very seriously

" Well Miss Mason was carrying twins , didn't she tell you ? "said Dr.Bounty

" I guess not" said JJ

" What are or were the sexes" JJ asked a little confused

" A boy and a girl .... but the boy was a little bigger then the girl so when she had all the stress .. she got suffacted.... she is asking to see JJ " said the doctor ......

Room 810

(JJ walk in , Beth is sitting in her bed cring)

JJ thank god your here ...

Don't worry Beth I'll always be here

Of all the people why did this happen to us , I mean did we do something so bad that they had to take away one of our babies.... Do we deserve this? asked Beth

I really don't think anyone deserves anything like this.

I guess your right but I mean this is horrible.. why did God choose us .. why??? You know thank god for you , without you I wouldn't be who I am today You and your family are the things I really enjoy in life. I love you ......( she looks him deeply in the eyes to let him no that she is serious about what she is saying)

You know when I read that letter you sent I relized how stupid we were and how dumb I was to think I would evr stop loving youI am very grateful for you I love you so much!

(He leans in for the kiss they kiss)

(It is now the next day ..... which is Christmas Eve)

( the doctor tell Beth she may leave today all she has to do is sign out)

When they get home Helen had made like a little welcome home party and everything ... they got her all baby clothes , a crib , bottles , diapers , and things like that .... it was a miny baby shower .... )

Later that night while Beth is in her room ..... their is a knock at the door .... its JJ

" Beth , how about get a little frsh air .." asked JJ

" Ok just let me get changed and I'll meet you downstairs " said Beth

Ok said JJ

After Beth got dressed put on her jacket shoes and hat ... she headed downstairs.......

They start walking around the town until JJ stops right by where they had first met ....

"Why don't we sit?" said JJ

Ok

Well Beth I love you so much .. and I never want to loose you ... We have been through so much together and we've gotton through it ...... in one piece ... I love you so much so....................( as he gets on one knee he takes out a box and opens it to her ) So Beth Mason will you marry me .... for real, because I'm not going anywhere !?!

...... Yes JJ Pryor I will marry you ... (she starts crying .. as he puts the ring on her finger)


End file.
